


4 AM

by Kuuttituutti



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuuttituutti/pseuds/Kuuttituutti
Summary: Brian is under a lot of stress and has been having a lot nightmares





	4 AM

Johann grunted in his sleep. His ears twitched as the quiet knocking on his door would not stop. Johann lazily opened his eyes and stretched his fingers for a moment before standing up. The room was almost completely dark, if not for the small candle that lit up the room with it’s faint, yellow light. In the candle’s light, Johann could see his alarm clock next to it. It was almost four in the morning. 

”Coming, coming” the bard yawned. He was irritated and his head hurt from the sudden wake up, but taking in the fact that the knocks grew louder and louder, he figured it had to be something important. Maybe Lucretia needed him to do something. Johann took a quick breath before opening the door. Johan didn’t even really have the time to register who the eager knocker was, before he could feel slender arms wrapping around him and messy-haired head being buried to his shoulder. It took a moment from Johann to realize that Brian had been the one knocking. The bard dropped to his knees surprised, as Brian leaned against him with all his weight.   
Brian was crying and shaking violently. His hands gripped tightly on Johann’s shirt. He was trying to say something, but only thing coming out of his mouth was just helpless, quiet cries. Johann hushed him, hugging him tightly. Johann started to hum a soft tune, trying to get his boyfriend to calm down. He started to gently stroke Brian’s messy hair. 

”Are you guys okay?”  
Johann raised his eyes to see Brad standing beside them. He guessed Brian’s not so quiet weeping had woken him up. He was sleeping in the dorm room next to him after all.   
”Yeah. I’ll take care of him, just go back to sleep Brad. Thank you for asking though” Johann whispered.   
”Do you think you stand up dear?” Brian nodded against his shoulder and stood up with shaking legs. Johann let the shaking wizard lean against him as they together stepped back inside his dorm room.   
”Oh you forgot this!” Brad yelped and offered the big spider plushie to Brian. The drow yanked the stuffed toy from his hands and curled up to Johann’s bed.   
”Are you sure you can handle this? I could cast a healing word you know?” the orc asked, looking at Brian worried. Johann thanked him again and promised to take care of the drow. Brad nodded and let Johann close the door.   
”What’s wrong dear?” Johann whispered as he wrapped a blanket around Brian. Brian just held his stuffed spider tightly and leaned against Johann sniffing.   
”What kind of dream this time?” Johann sadly sighed. It wasn’t unusual for his boyfriend to get nightmares, but Johann got the feeling that this was a bigger deal. Brian gulped a couple of times and sniffed his nose.   
”I vaz sent to another mission by Lucretia. To reclaim a relic I suppose. I found it eazily but it vas so  
powerful that I couldn’t help myself. I… I grabbed it and I felt so powerful for a moment. It waz a ze gauntlet I think… In the next moment, all I could feel was just, power. And zen I looked around and..” Brian wept, starting to shake again. Johann petted his tear covered cheek and kissed him gently in the forehead.  
”You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want”  
”Johann, I waz so scared… I am so scared” Brian buried his head in to Johann’s chest again.   
”It’s okay, you are safe now. Nothing bad is going to happen to you now” Johann gently whispered and ran his fingers through his partner’s long, white hair. Brian sniffed again. The bard could feel how Brian’s tears made his shirt wet, but he didn’t care. For now, only thing that mattered to him was to get his boyfriend back to sleep. For many night’s now, Brian had not slept very well.

There was another knock on the door. Johann stood up, leaving Brian wrapped in his blanket still sitting on his bed.   
”Please don’t go” Brian whispered between cries.   
”No, no I’ll just open the door”, Johann reassured him. Behind the door stood Brad again.   
”Johann, I know you said you could handle this on your own, but I just can’t get any sleep, if hear that someone in the room next to mine is crying. Please, could I just cast calm emotions Brian or something?” he said, stuttering a bit. Johann nodded and let the orc inside his room. He watched closely as Brad started to talk to Brian, holding the drow’s hands on his owns. It took a while, but after some calming words and maybe a little sleep spell, Brian finally started to snore.   
”Thank you Brad so much” Johann smiled happily.   
”Glad to do my job” he whispered back and started to make his way back to the door.   
”Hey Brad?”  
”Yeah? Do you need a sleeping spell too?” the orc chuckled.   
”Could you please ask Lucretia to send someone else on the next mission? You saw Brian, he is getting really stressed out and I don’t want him to hurt himself”, Johann requested. Brad nodded and promised to do his best, before leaving the two alone. 

Johann yawned and turned his alarm clock of completely. He didn’t want his boyfriend to wake up early and he himself had earned a vacation day. Brian had took the only pillow, but Johann didn’t really mind. He snuggled next to his lover, placing his head on Brian’s chest. He could feel his heart beating.  
”Goodnight darling”


End file.
